The present invention relates to fusion of multi-modal volumetric medical images, and more particularly, to model-based fusion of pre-operative and intra-operative volumetric medical images.
In recent years, there has been a major trend in cardiac therapy towards minimally invasive transcatheter procedures to reduce the risks involved with classical surgical techniques. Instead of a full sternotomy, instruments and devices are introduced through small incisions, advanced through vessels, and positioned to perform various procedures. Without direct access and view to the affected structures, such interventions are typically performed in so-called Hybrid ORs, operating rooms outfitted with advanced imaging equipment. Using such advanced imaging equipment, procedures such as Transcatheter Aortic Valve Replacement (TAV) are guided via real-time intra-operative images provided by C-arm X-ray and Transesophageal Echocardiography systems.
Traditionally, the field of medical image analysis has focused on construction of patient-specific anatomical models from well-established diagnostic imaging modalities (e.g., computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance (MR)) to aid disease analysis and treatment planning. For example, in the context of valvular disease management, techniques have been proposed for modeling the aortic valve and the mitral valve in CT and/or MR images. However, such techniques have not been developed to cope with the reduced quality and contrast characteristics of intra-operative images. Accordingly, the usage of such techniques is limited to pre-operative decision making.